


Kau, Hujan, dan Payung Merahmu.

by lijsbeth



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shounen ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijsbeth/pseuds/lijsbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—apa yang paling kau sukai ketika hujan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kau, Hujan, dan Payung Merahmu.

**Author's Note:**

> Works are pure fiction, nonprofit, and feel free to read. Everything except plot aren’t mine. Yunho belongs to Jaejoong, and vice versa. Me? Just an obsessed fangirl. Me want buy Yunho from Jae if I can. Just a short drabbles about my (slash) OTP. Enjoy.

**__**

Langit sudah kelabu pucat sore itu, kala sesosok tampan—namun jika kau perhatikan, dia juga tampak cantik—melangkah keluar dari supermarket yang tergolong besar itu. Kedua tangannya menenteng kantung plastik berlogo supermarket yang baru saja dia kunjungi. Beberapa kebutuhan di asramanya sudah menipis. Dia baru saja membelinya.

 Rambut hitamnya tertutup topi _baseball_ yang sekaligus berfungsi menyamarkan identitasnya sebagai seorang _public figur._ Dia bersenandung riang sambil berjalan di trotoar. Melangkah bersama puluhan entitas lain yang tampak terburu-buru. Berbeda dengan puluhan orang yang tampaknya ingin segera sampai di tempat tujuannya sebelum hujan. Dia—si tampan berambut hitam itu—masih saja melenggang santai, padahal tempat yang ditujunya masih beberapa satuan jarak jauhnya. Kelihatannya, hanya dia yang tak sadar langit mulai menghitam—pertanda akan hujan.

Hingga dia merasa beberapa tetes air jatuh di atas kepala dan bahunya. Sedikit membasahi topi hitamnya, juga _sweater_ biru tua yang tidak terlalu tebal itu. Dia mendongak, memastikan jika memang gerimis mulai menyapa.

Hujan sampai di retinanya.

“Sial,” dia memaki. Sedikit menyesal juga—dia pergi tanpa mobilnya. “Aku tak bawa payung.”

Segera saja pemuda itu mencari tempat berteduh terdekat. Yah, meski  hanya emperan toko yang sudah tutup. Tak apalah, paling tidak dia terlindung dari hujan.

Setelah memastikan dia tak lagi terpapar hujan, laki-laki cantik itu merogoh saku celana _jeans_ nya—mencari alat komunikasi elektronik yang biasanya selalu dia bawa. Kemudian, mendesah kecewa setelah sadar dia tak membawa telepon genggamnya.

Paling tidak dia bisa menelepon salah satu adiknya untuk menjemputnya di sini. Kalau sudah begini, dia bisa apa selain menunggu hujan reda?

Yah, terpaksa.

Tigapuluh menit berlalu. Langit belum juga menunjukkan akan menghentikan tangisnya. Justru tetes air itu tertuang semakin deras.

Aish, rasanya dia sudah membeku di tempat ini. _Sweater_ nya tak cukup hangat melawan dingin yang dibawa hujan. Cukup menyiksa juga. Apalagi, tubuhnya juga tak mau kompromi—entah sudah berapa kali dia bersin-bersin. Tak terhitung sudah dia mengumpat kesal. Lain kali dia tak mau ceroboh begini. Terjebak hujan bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan baginya.

“Jaejoongie?”

Pendengarannya menangkap suara berat yang familiar menyapa namanya. Tapi, rasanya tak mungkin pemilik suara itu berada di sini. Seingatnya, orang itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu tentang album terbaru mereka—atau entah apa—bersama _manager_ mereka. Dia tak terlalu peduli.

Astaga! Apa hujan sudah membuatnya setengah sadar, hingga membayangkan suara orang itu?

“Jaejoong-ah?” sentuhan pada bahunya membuatnya sadar—kalau dia tidak sedang berkhayal.

Dia mendongak—menatap siapapun yang tadi memanggilnya. Iris cokelat tuanya menangkap siluet pemuda tampan dengan payung merah tua di tangannya. Rambut cokelatnya agak basah—mungkin sempat terjajah hujan, tadi—dibiarkan menjuntai di dahinya.

“Aaa... Yunho?” dia terlalu terkejut. Sehingga hanya sanggup mengucap nama si tampan yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, sambil menggenggam payung merah tua. Belum lagi debaran jantungnya yang mendadak menguat ketika korneanya menangkap bayangan pemuda itu.

Senyum tipis terlengkung di bibir tebal pemuda berpayung merah itu—Jung Yunho. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Jae? Hujan-hujanan tidak bagus untuk kesehatan, tahu.”

“Siapa juga yang senang begini?” Jaejoong menggerutu. “Aku terjebak, tahu.”

“Baiklah. Terserah kau saja,” Yunho mengalah. Diliriknya pemuda Kim itu— _sweater_ nya yang sedikit basah membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Dia bisa sakit jika dibiarkan seperti itu.

Tak tega melihat si cantik itu kedinginan, Yunho melepas jaket hitamnya. “Pakailah.” Dia melingkarkan jaket itu di bahu Jaejoong. “Lalu kita pulang. Kau bisa sakit jika terlalu lama terpapar hujan.”

Perasaan hangat yang familiar melingkupinya ketika Yunho melingkarkan lengannya di bahunya. Dingin yang sempat merayap, perlahan terkikis oleh kehadiran seorang Jung Yunho. Jaejoong menggumamkan terima kasih—nyaris tak terdengar diantara derap hujan. Namun, telinga Yunho masih dapat menangkap suaranya.

“Tapi, aku tak bawa mobil. Tidak keberatan, kan?” Yunho membagi payungnya dengan _lead vocal_ kesayangannya itu. Sambil membantu membawa kantung belanja Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian mengambil tempat di sisi kanan Yunho sebelum mereka melangkah bersama di bawah naungan hujan.

Ah, seorang Kim Jaejoong tak akan pernah keberatan dengan hujan—bahkan badai sekalipun, jika akhirnya akan seperti ini.

**Author's Note:**

> cuma pelampiasan stress XD saya bikin ini pas ujian sekolah, minggu lalu. sedikit aneh dan abal, mungkin. idenya datang entah darimana. mungkin waktu saya kehujanan pas pulang sekolah :D  
> anyway, terima kasih sudah mampir. terima kasih sudah membaca tulisan abal saya ini. apresiasi sangat diperlukan bagi amatiran ini supaya menjadi lebih baik lagi :)
> 
> last, would you leave any comment, please? :)


End file.
